


D:BH Group Chat Fic that no one asked for

by Venomous_Flames



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Group chat, I know what I'm doing I swear, M/M, Markus just wants a nice Christian Chat, No one else cares that Markus just wants a nice Christian Chat, everyone gets added as we go along, no beta we die like men, relationship tags will get updated as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomous_Flames/pseuds/Venomous_Flames
Summary: I don't why I did this, but I did.





	D:BH Group Chat Fic that no one asked for

**_Fite me:_** look, all i’m saying is that there’s no point to having this chat if we can talk to each other every day

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ You never know, though

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ Tensions between androids and humans are still high, even with the amount of support humans have for our cause

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ This chat’s purpose is so we can talk to each other if something happens and we’re unable to call each other

 _ **Fite me:**_ it’s an excuse to fuck around without anyone seeing us as well isn’t it?

 _ **REVOLUTION:** _ Yeah, basically

 _ **DeadGaySon:**_ I think its a great idea

 _ **Fite me:**_ simon, you think all of markus’ ideas are good ones

 _ **DeadGaySon:**_ when are they not though

 _ **FlowerCrown:**_ But why did you choose these usernames

_**Fite me** has kicked **FlowerCrown** from the chat_

_**REVOLUTION:**_ North

 _ **Fite me:**_ no

 ** _DeadGaySon:_** His first post and you automatically kick him

 _ **DeadGaySon:** _ We’re not even in the same building and I can feel the exasperation rolling off of him in waves

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ You do this every time and then never add him back

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ Did he personally wrong you?

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ Do you wanna talk about it?

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ Is everything ok?

 _ **Fite me:**_ this is just how we are

 _ **Fite me:**_ we’re natural frenemies

 _ **DeadGaySon:**_ But every time though?

 _ **Fite me:**_ natural frenemies

_**REVOLUTION** has added **FlowerCrown** to the chat_

_**FlowerCrown:**_ Thank you, Markus

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ You’re welcome

 _ **FlowerCrown:**_ Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted

 _ **Fite me:**_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _ **FlowerCrown:**_ What’s with the usernames?

 _ **FlowerCrown:**_ Simon, what even is yours?

 _ **DeadGaySon:**_ I dunno but it speaks to me on a spiritual level

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ I think everyone’s usernames fit them perfectly

 _ **FlowerCrown:**_ Why is mine Flower Crown?

 _ **Fite me:**_ it suits you josh

 _ **Fite me:** _ i could see you wearing one casually

 _ **FlowerCrown:** _ As opposed to wearing one formally

_**Fite me** has kicked **FlowerCrown** from the chat_

_**DeadGaySon:**_ Jeez

 _ **Fite me:**_ he talked back to me

 _ **REVOLUTION:**_ You talk back to him on a regular basis

 _ **Fite me:**_ its different, then

 ** _REVOLUTION:_** How

 ** _REVOLUTION:_** Explain to me how

 ** _Fite me:_** everyone expects me to talk back

 ** _Fite me:_** it’s become a thing in our group

 ** _Fite me:_** no one expects josh to talk back to anyone

 ** _Fite me:_** and even if he does start its not gonna start with me

 ** _DeadGaySon:_** Are we gonna add him back

 ** _Fite me:_** not until he’s learned his lesson

 ** _REVOLUTION:_** But he doesn’t even know what he did wrong

 ** _Fite me:_** exactly

**Author's Note:**

> strap in kids, cause this is gonna be a wild ride from start to finish
> 
> also for you marvel fans out there that have discord: https://discord.gg/AfsvrWc


End file.
